vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuecheng
Yuecheng (Simplified Chinese: 悦成; Traditional Chinese: 悅成), also known in English as King, is a Chinese VOCALOID developed by Shanghai Wangcheng in collaboration with Chengdu Yuefang Cultural Broadcast Co. for the VOCALOID4 engine. As an exclusive VOCALOID, he is not commercially distributed. He made his VOCALOID debut around March 2017 and was officially stated to be a exclusive vocal in April 2018. He is voiced by Nuochen (诺辰; Nuòchén), the winning candidate for Yuecheng's audition. Concept Yuecheng was a character from the "Mànhuà Jiā yǔ Dà Míngxīng: Yuèróng yǔ Yuèchéng" ("漫画家与大明星：悦蓉与悦成" / "The Manhua Artist and The Idol: Yuerong and Yuecheng") which was published by NetEase Comics. According to his biography image, his official birthday is listed as July 28 and his astrological sign is a Leo. He has type B blood and his favorite color is red. In his manhua, Yuecheng was an unemployed boy who stayed at home with his older twin sister, Yuerong. After she blamed him for his freeloader habits, he promised her that he would find a tenant. He aspired to become an idol with a love for dancing and singing (though he is not good at rock genres). While he was singing his song, "Love Lock" ("心锁" / "Xīn Suǒ"), a talent agent named William discovered him and wanted Yuecheng to make a contract. Yuecheng’s career as an idol began from there. He has a mature personality and it was noted that he prefers to eat sweets and dislikes spicy food.http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%82%A6%E6%88%90#1 After his debut on May 13, 2017, his biography was altered. It was noted that he has a different personality when he is performing onstage: he has a vivid image compared to his quiet nature in his normal life. His special talents include dancing, singing, performing, cooking, and drawing cards (with a lucky tendency to draw good cards). He likes playing video games (despite the fact that he’s not good at them), drawing (usually games), performing onstage, and manga. He has no pets but is a cat magnet and his character color is gradient pink. Etymology Yuè (悦) means "content" or "pleased" while Chéng (成) means "to finish" or "to succeed". On his official accounts and biography, his official English name is "King". Appearance Yuecheng’s VOCALOID outfit is different in comparison to his manhua counterpart. His color scheme consists of blacks, whites, reds, and pinks, with red being less prominent compared to his manhua version. In the VOCALOID design, he wears a black jacket with pink strings labelled “wangcheng YUECHENG” and small horns located on the hood. On the back of the jacket is a pink logo featuring a devil and his initials. He has a white sleeveless cropped shirt with a high collar and a zipper with a tag bearing his initials, long white pants with rips located on his kneecaps and parts of his thighs, as well as a black belt with his initials on it. His white shoes remains the same as his manhua counterpart in addition to his short white hair which gradates to red. On his left hand, he is wearing three rings: two located on his index finger and one on his ring finger. On his right hand, he wears one ring on his index finger. Relations * Yuerong - Older twin sister. * William - . History 2015 Yuecheng was a character from the , "Mànhuà Jiā yǔ Dà Míngxīng: Yuèróng yǔ Yuèchéng" ("漫画家与大明星：悦蓉与悦成" / "The Manhua Artist and The Idol: Yuerong and Yuecheng"), which was published by NetEase Comics. Since then, he was promoted as a virtual idol. He received his own song, "心锁" ("Xīn Suǒ" / "Love Lock") in September 2015, produced by CleverCool, Zhixiaoai, and Huduoduo. At the time, the vocalist was credited as Yuecheng but utilized a live singer. This was the song that was presented in the manhua itself and allowed him to pursue his dream of becoming an idol. 2017 As a result of Shanghai Wangcheng's efforts to make VOCALOID voicebanks through the method, they collaborated with Chengdu Yuefang Cultural Broadcast Co. to give Yuecheng a VOCALOID voicebank.http://www.wangcheng-sh.com/index/news/detail?id=32 His production for VOCALOID4 had been known to the public since at least March 2017. An audition to become Yuecheng’s voice provider was launched from March 14 to March 24 along with instructions on how to participate.http://weibo.com/5549438982/EAdoSdyQ0 The voting session began on March 24 and ended on April 3.http://weibo.com/5549438982/EBibGbmte On April 11, the results of his audition was made known. 217-Jinli (217-锦鲤; 217-Jǐnlǐ) achieved first place with 8,000 votes, Nuochen (诺辰; Nuòchén) achieved second place with 6,977 votes, and Kemuqing (柯暮卿; Kēmùqīng) achieved third place with 6,718 votes.https://weibo.com/5549438982/EE2HRaO1g However, other finalists also received bonuses and were invited for the opportunity to participate in selecting the winning voice provider.http://www.wangcheng-sh.com/index/news/detail?id=35 A video featuring the participants was posted on the next day, with the top three finalists showcased first.http://www.bilibili.com/video/av9788197/ Yuecheng, Zhang Chuchu, and Xin Hua were to appear in an upcoming event.http://www.wangcheng-sh.com/index/news/detail?id=34 This was later confirmed to be the "A Pretty Girl in Her Whole Day" event hosted at Club MYST on May 13.http://weibo.com/5611031032/F1nAeFaav In addition, Yuecheng’s VOCALOID character design was revealed.http://weibo.com/5549438982/F2kvlfnmu A trailer promoting Yuecheng’s upcoming debut was shown on May 9http://www.bilibili.com/video/av10429680/ and a short instrumental clip was shown and was produced by Dr. Yun.http://weibo.com/5549438982/F2vlPsVoK[http://y.baidu.com/song/388595 Yuecheng demo preview] The instrumental was later used at the event on May 13 where Yuecheng was shown dancing live onstage.http://weibo.com/5611031032/F2V9q0iWChttp://weibo.com/tv/v/F3f0y3tXW On June 8, it was confirmed that Yuecheng’s samples for " " were recorded. In addition, two more potential voice providers, Fengjingxiao (風景暁; Fēngjǐngxiǎo) and KingLeoWong, were revealed.http://weibo.com/5549438982/F6QY86M0lhttp://weibo.com/5549438982/F72VutyAG Yuecheng, Chuchu, and Xin Hua made appearances at the 2017 FUN event in Chengdu. He was seen performing with four dancers on stage.http://weibo.com/5549438982/FasMU5Brt Throughout the week of Yuecheng's character birthday, his official Weibo account made several announcements. On July 25, the "Molihua" test samples were uploaded and shown to the public.http://weibo.com/5549438982/Fe1uI9a0M Two days later, Nuochen was announced to be the winning voice provider.http://weibo.com/5549438982/FejTkuKAY Finally, on Yuecheng's birthday, July 28, a sample of his first demo, "HOPE FROM DARK" was shown.http://weibo.com/5549438982/Fesk3apcw On September 30, Yuecheng's Weibo addressed the long wait and announced that a new song would be coming soon.http://weibo.com/5549438982/Fobin3TJB On October 17, this was later released as "Looking For You". On the bilibili upload, a fan asked if this song served as Yuecheng's official debut specifically because that if he was a B2B product, he was not meant for sale. In response, Yuecheng's bilibili account noted that he was to be released in a "new way" but it was not clarified what this meant, thus causing speculation that he would be released as a private vocal.http://weibo.com/5810967728/FqOtR90xO Nuochen commented that it was not confirmed that Yuecheng's voicebank was for private use.诺辰 (Nuochen): 提一下，官方从来都没说过悦成声库是自嗨的产物，在官方没有公开说明声库获取方式前请各位不要带节奏了 On October 8, "Blind" was confirmed to be the next demo.http://weibo.com/5549438982/Fu9IdheJ8 This demo was the same song produced by Dr. Yun earlier in the year and its instrumental was previously used at live events to promote Yuecheng. On December 7, "key to next" was confirmed to be a new demo.https://weibo.com/5549438982/FyyYHChnH 2018 On January 26, 2018, Chuchu's Weibo account confirmed that her and Yuecheng's voicebanks would be used during Xin Hua's 3rd anniversary.https://weibo.com/6069873689/G0dhF1Ktm On April 27, it was announced that Chuchu, Yuecheng, and Xin Hua would be performing at 2018 FUN Chengdu, which would be held from June 30 to July 1.https://weibo.com/3247100847/Ge3H4vk5L In addition, Chuchu and Yuecheng's voicebanks were reported to be completed.https://weibo.com/6069873689/GebKgDwlghttps://weibo.com/5549438982/GebL1knLj Both received promotional images, but Yuecheng's featured him in a different outfit.https://weibo.com/5549438982/Geby5CT3y On April 30, Yuecheng and Chuchu were officially stated to be exclusive vocals. Users who would like to use the two in exchange for their music production may apply to get them, but must agree to the contract before doing so. The first set of authorized users were to be made known soon.https://weibo.com/6069873689/Get4nnKYphttps://www.weibo.com/6069873689/GrAqJDHwn On July 28, the first 11 authorized producers were made known.https://www.weibo.com/6069873689/GrZRRtKSR Marketing Media Yuecheng was originally from his own manhua series published by NetEase Comics. Through Shanghai Wangcheng’s methods, he received a VOCALOID counterpart in collaboration with Chengdu Yuefang Cultural Broadcast Co.. Those who attended the A Pretty Girl in Her Whole Day event on May 13 received a comic featuring Yuecheng, Zhang Chuchu, and Xin Hua.http://weibo.com/5611031032/F2NanefaNhttp://weibo.com/5611031032/F5NZlAK4Z He, along with Chuchu and Xin Hua, was also featured in a manhua known as "Butterfly".http://weibo.com/5611031032/F7UCguh7C On January 11, 2018, Yuecheng's weibo hosted a poll asking fans what their preferred dating spot would be.https://weibo.com/5549438982/FDPVamY5p For Valentine's day that year, a video was posted featuring Yuecheng as if he were in an . In the video, he takes the viewer on a date in his room based on the winning response in the poll.https://weibo.com/5549438982/G2Z4aBbBf On December 4, Yuecheng and Xin Hua were announced to appear in the mobile game "Chrono Heroes". A promotional image of Yuecheng wielding a dual-handed laser gun was shown.https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404313550351917971#_0 Events On April 27, Yuecheng, Chuchu, and Xin Hua were announced to be performing at 2018 FUN Chengdu, which was to be held from June 30 to July 1.https://weibo.com/3247100847/Ge3H4vk5L Music featuring Yuecheng * }} Product Information Demonstrations (feat. Xin Hua & Zhang Chuchu) |bb10 = 17613012 |url10 = https://weibo.com/tv/v/FBixx6AnO Weibo |demo11 = 詩 (Shī) (feat. Zhang Chuchu & Xin Hua) |url11 = https://weibo.com/tv/v/G2sR9kF7p Weibo |demo12 = 好运来 (Hǎo Yùn Lái) (feat. Xin Hua & Zhang Chuchu) |bb12 = 19491449 |url12 = https://weibo.com/tv/v/G3hVnnaio Weibo |demo13 = 兔子先生 (Tùzǐ Xiānshēng) |bb13 = 23300156 }} Voicebank Libraries Reputation References External links Navigation Category:Yuecheng Category:Shanghai Wangcheng Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID4 Category:Masculine vocals Category:Chinese vocals Category:Commercially unreleased vocals Category:Concepts